User talk:168.254.225.250
Welcome Hi, welcome to HeroScape Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Kumiko page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Krysto2002 (Talk) 20:19, 13 January 2012 Wyrmling Bonding *I understand the rules- I actually own all of the Wyrmlings. Theese guys are superior if you run all 4. Use Wyrmling bonding, then use another`s wyrmling bonding, then the last one`s. It`s like 4 moves for the order marker of 1. ~ Balator user talk:168.254.225.250 *I don't know if you'll ever have the good fortune to see this, Balator, but if you've been doing this, then you have been cheating! The Wyrmling Bonding power is easy to confuse, leaving some players to think that it allows for Chain Bonding, that a player can take a turn with each and every Wyrmling they control. However this is not the case: The only Wyrmling that can Bond is the one on which the Order Marker has been revealed. This Wymling is the Bonder, the Wyrmling which the Bonder activates - the Bondee - has not had an Order Marker revealed, and therefore cannot use the Bonding power. 01:37, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Shurrak Strategy On Feburary 7, 2012, you wrote: "Shurrak can be useful in molten lava levels. Sweeping sword works very well when he has a height advantage, and works especially well against squads like Vipers. Knockback is may favorite of his abillities, especially on castle levels- knockbacking the unit off the castle can usually force them to extreme fall, hopefully to their death, This is critical against figures like sgt. Drake." ~ Balator *The rules clearly state that "special attacks" never NEVER ever get extra dice for hight advantage, only normal attacks. So Sweeping Sword works the same regardless of Shurrack has hight advantage or not. Also, don't sign your work, create a login name and copy the strategy into your page's blog and sign it there. Finally, while you can of course play with your Herosape pieces anyway your choose, never EVER mix true Heroscape with the mini sub-games of Marvel and D&D in the Wiki. D&D Heroscape pages should never mention true Heroscape figures like Drake or Marvel figures like the Hulk, only other D&D Heroscape figures. Thanks and happy editting! The Matrix Prime (talk) 18:49, January 28, 2013 (UTC) *While Matrix is right about the Height advantage, I don't see the problem with referencing the ENTIRE Heroscape line. It isn't like Marvel or Dungeons and Dragons were unofficial in any way. Most people tend to play the sets together, anyhow, so what's the harm in noting one character's usefulness against another, even if them come from side-games (which were made to abide by the same rules, be used together, and even have congruent point values)? Dlark17 (talk) 03:51, February 4, 2013 (UTC) *While I am in no way discourging anyone from doing so, most people actually consider the Marvel Heroscape figures to be "broken" and don't play with them and classic Heroscape together. They were balanced for a different game play style. The same is actually true with D&D Heroscape, abet less obvious. But if you pay attention you will noticed for instance that D&D "Good" heroes are designed to take out squads - while "Evil" figures are designed to take out heroes, this is because D&D figures are balanced to be a four(4) or so party of "adventurers" against a small army. Reguardless, we want this wiki to look professional and that means respecting the side-games in their own right, not throwing everything into a hash mix. Just common sense. The Matrix Prime (talk) 23:19, February 4, 2013 (UTC)